


Phoenix Reborn

by Ucro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ucro/pseuds/Ucro
Summary: A trainer seeks to complete her journey by capturing the legendary fire bird. She didn't count on the cycle of rebirth happening during her battle.





	Phoenix Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Just an idea I had originally wanted to make a story out of but it formed itself into this. My thoughts on a possible outcome during a battle with Moltres.

_Tick tock...tick tock_

 

The pendulum swings laboriously as time slows to a crawl and everything comes into acute focus, each detail more intricate than the last to the point of overwhelming. She can hear the unique song of each fire and flow, so many voices in the strange symphony. She can feel the sweat bead on her forehead then follow a predetermined trail down her temple. She can discern her layers of clothing with sudden clarity, picking apart the melded mass of fabric that clings to her in the heat. The heat, oh the wretched heat, suffocating in its thickness pull heavy pants from her. The sound is harsh, the sudden silence nearly deafening.

 

_Breathe in, breathe out_

 

Another breath and another moment passes, her partner and longest friend struggles to his feet, his panting synchronizing with hers. His eyes blaze with renewed determination, nodding at his trainer before focusing back on the task at hand. She takes another breath drying her throat out even more, unable to call out the attack she had planned. Her partner knows. He knows how important this is to her, to them. They've journeyed this far and he is not going to fail his trainer now. He shakes himself before launching at the bird, ready to complete his trainer's dream.

 

_Tick tock...tick...tock_

 

The pendulum makes another pass. The fiery bird screeches at the attacks, already worn down but refusing to give in. She winces and covers her ears, the piercing cries a white hot poker straight to her brain. They would bring tears if she had any to shed, but she can't let this opportunity pass. She's so close! During the brief moment where the bird takes a breath for another cry, she reaches for a ball from her pack and enlarges it with a press of the button. Another cry from the burning avian sends her to her knees just as she throws. She has enough cognizance to note the black and yellow of the ball before pain engulfs her senses and she clenches her eyes shut against it.

 

_Breathe in, breathe out_

 

That's it, just like that. In one, two, three and out one, two, three. Silence accompanies the ringing in her ears. It takes a moment for it to register that her ball found its mark. Quickly she looks up to see the ball shaking. Her rhythm stalls as her breath hitches, sight focused on the sphere containing all of her hopes and dreams, willing the bird to just give in and settle. Once, twice and a third time it shakes, leaving her in suspense, teeth gnawing at her lip. Her heart sinks to see it move again, fearing another drawn out battle. To her surprise and elation there is a final roll before the ball stills, the click of capture settling. She gives a shaky laugh and collapses against her partner in relief, holding onto him tightly. "We did it. We finally did it!"

 

_Tick tock, tick..._

 

The pendulum comes to a grinding halt, fighting for movement as the legend fights for freedom only to succumb to the forces against it. With the help of her partner she carefully stands and shuffles her way across the ash to the ball, each step more confident than the last. She bends to pick up her hopes and dreams, hesitating for only a moment before skin touches metal. Upon contact a sudden chill sweeps through her, sending a shiver down her spine. She holds the ball close to her chest as she looks around for the source of the chill. She finds the fires dying, diminishing in strength while the magma starts hardening into black lumps, giving an overall charred look to the place. It's almost sad and she can't figure out why.

 

_Tick, tick, tick..._

 

The pendulum fights, straining against the invisible bond that holds it. It must keep moving, time can't be stopped. The ball trembles in her grasp, earning a startled look from her. She thought it was over, but as her partner backs up and growls she knows it's not. She holds the ball away from her as the trembling turns violent and it takes up a glow, cycling from red-orange to yellow-white. She yelps in pain as she's burned, dropping the ball and cradles her hand against her. The ball falls, turning over itself in an eerily graceful descent before shattering upon impact and releasing a concussive blast of scalding air that hurls her and her partner back, pinning them down. As soon as the blast seems to settle, a light so bright erupts in a wash of white blinding her to everything.

 

_Breathe in, breathe out_

 

She focuses on her breath, the only thing that feels real to her in that moment. She can't hear or see, and is trying not to panic because of her sensory loss. She gropes blindly around her for her partner, desperately needing the comfort his presence brings. This wasn't supposed to happen. She knows she caught the fire legend, but why was it able to break free? It shouldn't have been possible. She coughs, choking up ash and soot disturbed by the blast, but inhaling it like it's her life. Suddenly there is an inferno around her, so hot that the breath she got back is useless. She gapes like a fish out of water, desperately trying to avoid asphyxiation. Trembling in trepidation she raises her head, vision swimming with just enough clarity to make out the giant phoenix standing over her with wings outspread. Then she is engulfed in sunfire.

 

_Breathe, breathe, breathe_

 

Just breathe! She can't. There's no air, no water, nothing for her to latch on to. Nothing to save her. There is just fire and ash, heat and pain and the hungry roar of the flames as they consume her. Too much, too much! She just wants it to stop, please make it stop! She hopes her partner understands.

 

_Breathe in, Breathe out_

 

She's alive. Somehow she is alive. She can feel her heart beating strongly against her chest. Her breathing is long and deep, unrestricted by the heat and ash in the air. They are comforting now, and she can't remember why she ever thought they were anything malignant. She looks around the cauldron of the volcano, everything sharper and brighter all at once. Her home is safe, it's undisturbed. With a flick of her head the flames burn brighter and the magma breaks free of the shell to flow unrestricted. She is safe. Then she sees her partner staring up at her. She tilts her head in question, giving a soft caw of reassurance. As soon as his stance changes she knows he understands. He will stay with her, he would never leave her. They are partners, and it's his job to protect his trainer, now more than ever.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock..._

 

The pendulum swings again and time moves on. The great bird of fire, harbinger of spring and legendary phoenix is born again.


End file.
